


I Fucking Love You

by bella8876



Series: 30 days of Sterek drabbles [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella8876/pseuds/bella8876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just don’t get it,” Stiles said.  “You can control this.  We can have sex without knotting.  We’ve had lots of sex without knotting.  I distinctly remember a time in our relationship when I was practically begging you to knot me but you refused because you were scared to hurt me.  So please enlighten me as to why you thought a quickie in the bathroom at Allison and Scott’s wedding reception was the perfect place to pop a knot!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Fucking Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 of 30 Days of Sterek!
> 
> Prompt: "It says 'Occupied'."

“Stiles,” Derek tried, staring at the hard line of Stiles’s back, but Stiles refused to turn around. Or answer him. Or even really acknowledge him at all. “You’re really going to ignore me?” Stiles’s jaw tensed but didn’t say anything. “I apologized,” Derek settled a hand on Stiles’s naked waist and that seemed to get his attention. 

“Don’t touch me,” Stiles said tersely, moving away from Derek’s hand, or trying to. He didn’t get very far. The movement tugged on Derek’s knot, which was unfortunately, still keeping them attached, and Derek moaned at the feeling. 

“No,” Stiles said turning his head around at that. “You do not get enjoy this. This is a joy free zone.” Stiles motioned to the tiny bathroom they currently found themselves trapped in until Derek’s freaky werewolf knot went down enough that they could separate. 

“Obviously,” Derek grumbled under his breath and Stiles glared at him before turning around and ignoring him again. They were both quiet for a minute or so until Stiles finally couldn’t take it anymore. 

“I just don’t get it,” Stiles said. “You can control this. We can have sex without knotting. We’ve had _lots_ of sex without knotting. I distinctly remember a time in our relationship when I was practically begging you to knot me but you refused because you were scared to hurt me. So please enlighten me as to why you thought a quickie in the bathroom at Allison and Scott’s wedding reception was the perfect place to pop a knot!” Stiles screamed the last part just as the door knob rattled. For the twentieth time. “It says ‘Occupied’!” Stiles snapped at whoever was at the door. “I’m not entirely sure which part of that you people seem to be having a problem with!” 

They heard the sound of footsteps walking away and Stiles attempted to get his breathing back under control. Derek reached out cautiously, settling his hands on Stiles’s hips again. This time he didn’t try to pull away. 

“You’re right,” Derek said softly, his thumbs rubbing soothingly along Stiles’s hip bones. “Normally I can control it.” 

“Then what happened tonight?” Stiles asked. 

“You drive me crazy you know that right,” Derek said, pulling at Stiles until he relaxed back against Derek’s chest. “The way your body reacts to me, the way _you_ react to me, the things you say when I’m inside of you; it’s intoxicating. You have no idea how hard it is sometimes to hold back, to stop myself from knotting you _every time_.”

“And this time?” Stiles asked, his voice slightly shaking as Derek brushed his nose along Stiles’s spine. 

“You said—“ Derek stopped, unsure if he wanted to actually say it out loud. 

“I said what?” Stiles asked and Derek could hear the fond smile in his voice, and that if anything gave him the courage to say it. 

“You said you loved me,” Derek whispered into the silence of the bathroom. 

“I did?” Stiles asked, forcing himself to remember. They’d been dancing at the bride’s insistence. Derek hadn’t exactly been thrilled by the idea, until he pulled Stiles flush against him and felt that Stiles was already half hard and getting harder by the second. Granted Stiles had pretty much been half hard from the second Derek stepped out of his car wearing that tux. 

There was more dancing. Then there was champagne. Then Stiles was dragging Derek into the small bathroom off the reception area and yanking off his bow tie. Things had escalated pretty quickly from there and before either of them really had a chance to think about it Derek was sitting on the toilet, his hands gripping Stiles’s hips as Stiles slammed down on top of him. 

He’d been talking, he remembered that much. Stiles was pretty vocal in bed on a normal day but between the tux and the champagne and the wedding it was like he had absolutely no filter left. 

_“I love it when you’re inside me,” Stiles said. “It’s like I can feel you everywhere. Fuck,” Stiles threw his head back as Derek ran his teeth across the side of Stiles’s neck. “Sometimes I can feel you for days after. When I’m sitting in class, or playing video games with Scott. I wish you could be inside me all the time. Filling me up, practically tearing me apart from the inside. I fucking love it so much,” Stiles turned his head catching Derek’s eyes. “I fucking love you.” He whispered before crashing his lips against Derek’s._

“I did,” Stiles said, letting out a breath. “I didn’t mean to,” he added hastily and he felt Derek tense behind him. “No, not—“ Stiles sighed and turned his head so he could look Derek in the eye. “I meant _it,_ I just—this isn’t exactly the way I planned on telling you for the first time.”

“Oh,” Derek relaxed and Stiles smiled. “So then you really…” 

“Love you?” Stiles finished for him. “Yeah. I do. I love you. I love you so fucking much I do stupid shit like drag you into a bathroom at my best friend’s wedding reception to have my wicked way with you.” 

“Hmm,” Derek smiled, letting his teeth graze the edge of Stiles’s jaw. “I thought I was the one having my wicked way with you.” Derek snapped his hips up, shallow thrusts that dragged his knot against Stiles’s prostate over and over. 

“We can agree,” Stiles gasped as Derek wrapped his hand around Stiles renewed erection. His grip was just the right side of too rough, the drag almost too dry but Stiles couldn’t stop himself from thrusting up into Derek’s fist. “To disagree,” Stiles clenched around Derek as came and Derek thrust again, pulling Stiles down against him, holding him in place as he chased his own orgasm.

“Hey,” Derek slid his nose up behind Stiles’s ear as they both tried to catch their breath. “I fucking love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come [tumble](http://www.bella8876.tumblr.com/) with me.


End file.
